Well This Should Be Fun HP Reading Fic
by Nymphadora tonks-93
Summary: Harry was not having a good day, when he is suddendly delivered some rather bizare house guests. with no explaination as to how they got there Harry, Remus, Sirius and little Teddy read the books on Harry's life.  is a slash, you don't like, don;t read


_Disclaimer: sadly I don't own the Harry Potter books, characters or anything associated with J. K. Rowling. If I did there would have been a few changes._

_Also there will be mentions of slash, nothing to major just hugging, kissing small things like that. If this bother's you I'm sorry, please don't read and then tell me off for it._

_Also please review after wards it means a lot_

Harry potter was having a terrible day in his opinion. First he'd received a lot of injuries in a fight, he'd then returned home only to find his son sitting in a kitchen that looked like a bomb had gone off.

It seemed that Teddy had felt he could cheer his dad up by letting off what appeared to be a paint-bomb. What he hadn't intended for was that the explosion cleared out most of the kitchen. Teddy and Kreacher had spent nearly all day cleaning the paint up and when Harry had returned home and fixed the damage all he said was "Kreacher make dinner please and then clean up Teddy."

Teddy knew he was in trouble when they had a silent dinner and he had a very quick bath in order to face his dad sooner rather than later.

"Master Teddy Master Harry is waiting for you in the lounge."

Teddy slowly made his way to his dad. When he got to the room he stood in front of his dad and waited. "Did you mean to blow up my kitchen?"

"No daddy it was meant to be a paint bomb to make it more pretty, with new colour, for when you came home I promise."

Harry looked at his son and just laughed. He could never stay mad at his godson no matter what he did. Teddy was only four and he was already causing trouble. Teddy relaxed when his dad laughed and asked shyly "So I'm not in trouble?"

"No cub you're not. Let's get you to bed so I can fix myself up before Kreacher see's."

Harry tucked Teddy into bed and then made his way back down stairs thinking on how much this house had changed. Only four years ago it had looked like it belonged to the darkest of witches and wizards, which in a way it had seen as his godfather had left it to him and the Blacks, apart from Sirius, had been a dark family. But with some help from Kreacher, who had no become very nice in his old age and liked to mother Harry and always watched Teddy with his life, they had removed all evidence of the dark arts and turned the house into a warm and loving environment. But also a safe haven from the world outside.

Harry sat down at the table thinking about the last four years. After the battle of Hogwarts everyone had a year of peace, in that time families were re-united, Hogwarts was rebuilt and everyone thought all their problems had gone. But they were wrong. They forgot to factor in the death eaters, who without a master disbanded and formed smaller group. At last count there were nearly ten different groups all with five to twenty members in each group.

As usual the ministry was under influence, so the order of the phoenix was regrouped and once again started fighting back. Only this time instead of one enemy that had ten different groups with no idea who they were and where they were. Harry was leading the order and they were fighting back but there were loses. The Weasley's had lost their parents and also Ron in a raid on the muggle town near their house. The three Weasley's had gone down defending the muggle community and were regarded as heroes. Most of the D.A. had also gone down. Only a few survived.

It was as Harry was pulling his shirt over his head so he could inspect and start to heal himself that he felt a shift in the magic around his house. Ever since the third war had broken out Harry had trained himself to be stronger physical but also in his magic. He was almost unrecognisable from the teenager he used to be. He had also grown his hair out slightly to make it easier to manage.

As Harry felt the air shift two men were dropped onto the floor in front of Harry and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. Standing in front of him was his dead godfather, Sirius and also Harry's second father figure Remus, also dead.

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at both before asking "Who are you and how dare you use those forms to trick me."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other in shock. They had been sitting at the kitchen table discussing the Tonks problem when they suddenly found themselves on the floor with someone pointing a wand at them and shouting at them. Sirius pulled Remus up and stood in front of him protectively. "Look we don't know where we are or who you are."

"Aww Sirius don't you recognise your own godson I'm hurt. Tell you what you both answer a question each, only something you to would know and I might believe you?"

Both men nodded, though Sirius somewhat slowly. He couldn't believe the man Harry had turned into. Although he did note the scars and the blood and got worried. He hoped these questions wouldn't take to long since he wanted to help Harry.

"Remus, on the night you picked me up from my _relatives_ (he spat the word) what colour was Tonks hair when she met me and after we came downstairs with my trunk?"

"Violet purple when we got there and bubble gum pink upon returning downstairs."

Harry nodded as those were the correct answer's and turned his wand to Sirius who seemed to be staring at his chest, "what were the first words you spoke to be when I first entered your house?"

"I see you've met my mother"

"Oh my god it is you guys. Umm I would hug you but first I gotta clean myself up."

"Umm yeah Harry no offence but you look like hell. What happened to you? Who you been fighting."

Sirius was cut off by Remus who asked "Harry how old are you and would it is safe from your reaction to guess were dead?"

Harry just nodded whilst turning his wand over his body casting a spell to see the damage. Both men stood in shock whilst harry appeared to glow and when it was over they noticed that the blood had gone but he still had the scars. "So I'm twenty one, yes your both dead, but I have an idea, why don't we read the books I wrote from my school years."

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, they could learn about their pup's life and also how they died.

They both nodded. "Well now that that is settled how about I call Kreacher for some food, especially now that I'm healed. That elf would do his nut if he…"

There was a loud crack before Harry finished and a very mad Kreacher appeared in the room "Master has some explaining to do! Does master know what I found in the hallway? A bloody shirt."

"Now Kreacher we have guests. I'm fine see standing, talking and walking. No need to get all hyped up."

Harry knew it was the wrong thing to say for Kreacher swelled "Master should not be hiding things from Kreacher. How can Kreacher look after his family if you hide things? You will sit and eat and then you will explain to Kreacher why two people who should be dead are laughing at Kreacher."

After he finished Kreacher stomped to the other end of the kitchen and started to bang pots and pans and muttering about insane masters who will drive Kreacher to the grave from worry and secrets.

Sirius and Remus both burst out laughing at the display. It was just so different from the Kreacher they knew who was insane, whilst this was had Harry cowering in fear.

"So harry afraid of the old house elf?"

"Yeah harry can't believe my old elf is ordering you around."

They both fell into each other laughing their heads off whilst Harry just glared. "Shut up he's a good elf he just worries about me, although I guess in the present state of things I'd be worried too, am worried actually."

"You mean you're still at war?"

Harry looked at Remus as if he was crazy before understanding what he meant. "Voldemort no, death eaters yes."

Both men looked confused so Harry launched into what had happened after Voldemort and only answering to questions about after the second war, "I told you we'll read the books on my school life and that'll answer all your question's. I'm just covering what the books won't."

Harry then looked at Remus "There's something I need to tell you but I need a promise after I tell you and this has to be quick since he's woken up and I don't want him to be upset when you leave. Upstairs is my godson Teddy Remus Lupin. In my seventh year you married Tonks and had Teddy. You both died leaving me Teddy. I promised to look after him and blood adopted him at three months old. I'm all he knows in the way of parents. He calls me daddy and will probably come in looking like me, he copies my image when he's upset, tired or feels threatened. I want your promise not to tell him you're his dad. I am going to tell him when's he's older and can understand properly. Right now he won't understand and will be upset when you leave. I will not have my cub upset. Am I understood by both of you?"

They both nodded. Remus wondered why he would marry Tonks. Then he realised if Sirius was the one who went first then he would turn to Tonks for comfort and maybe eventually fall in love.

Sirius tried not to feel jealous of Tonks. He wanted to be with Remus, well he was, but he meant forever. He was also jealous because Tonks gave his love what he couldn't. A baby.

Whilst both men were thinking this the kitchen door opened and in the door way stood a little boy who looked exactly like Harry. Remus couldn't believe this was his son. But he also understood what Harry had said and also realised that if they took the correct information back home then he wouldn't ever lose Sirius and this child would never be born.

Teddy had gone to look for his daddy but couldn't find him. But he heard banging and so wondered down to the kitchen and wondered how his daddy had made Kreacher mad this time.

When he pushed the door open he saw his daddy with two other men. The two men stood up and looked at him. Teddy ignored them and ran to his dad. "Daddy I could not find you and I heard banging and I taught maybe you made Kreacher ang'y again. Did you daddy?"

"Yeah cub I did. I forgot to tell Kreacher I was hurt on a mission looking for the bad wizards. Come meet daddy's friends. This is Sirius and Remus. They're like my daddy's. You wanna stay here? Where gonna read about daddy's life. Come here little guy we'll move to the couches."

Harry looked at Sirius and Remus and nodded to some couches further away from the table. There were two couches harry took one and Remus and Sirius sat together and noted they were slightly awkward. Harry shook his head and focused on Teddy. Harry sat with his back to the armrest but in a way he could still see everyone. With his back to the armrest Harry put both legs on the couch and parted them slightly so that Teddy could sit in between his legs and lean back against his chest. Harry waited till he was asleep before accepted his dinner from Kreacher. He noted it was a soup of some kind. Harry cast a wandless levitation spell. He saw that Remus and Sirius were also offered food. "Sirius he won't poison you. He is not the same elf you know. He's changed. Also please don't hide your relationship from me. I would be a hypocrite if I shied away from it."

Both men stared at Harry wondering how he knew no one ever knew. They hid it. Harry just laughed and that seemed to shock them Sirius slowly inched closer to the werewolf and they ate their dinner in silence. "So Harry you seem to be able to eat from the side pretty well."

"Well Remus I had to learn to do it since when I'm home I have a constant shadow. So I learnt that a simple hover charm works wonders. I would never risk hurting Teddy and I think Kreacher would consider tanning my hind if I ever did. I have no idea what Molly Weasley said to that elf before her death but he has been mothering the pair of us for years now."

Harry smiled at Kreacher when he came back for the bowls "Thanks Kreacher. Leave the dishes for tomorrow morning. I know that you promised him some form of chocolate in the morning (Kreacher looked down, for it was true he had promised Teddy he would work chocolate into the breakfast), but that's ok with me. Go on up to your room and offer my regards to your old mistress."

On an afterthought he called out "Kreacher. Do me a favour and tell her that her 'beloved' son and his boyfriend are back from the dead and if she doesn't stop screeching at me I'll send them into her and they can all have a chat, or to shag, which ever works for you." Harry ended with a cheeky grin.

Kreacher shook his head at his master but knew that his master wasn't joking. He knew Mistress was a bad witch, but he still spoke to her. He didn't like it when she was mean to his new master and would not look at her for days whenever she said something bad about his new family who were exceedingly kind to Kreacher despite his past.

Back in the kitchen Harry was pleased to see that Sirius had moved so that now he had his head in Remus' lap and they were watching Harry.

"So shall we start with my first year?"


End file.
